Alternate HU
while experimenting with the borders between multiverses in an attempt to create a viable method of accessing the entire contents of the omniverse, Camolot the Wanderer made a fatal miscalculation that created a positive feedback loop in the experimental inter-multiverse device that he was experimenting with, and resulted in opening a portal to an alternate multiverse that is a twin of our own and follows the exact same timeline, to an extent. in this multiverse, Osrisis is destroyed, HU's base of power is shattered and two of the three commanders are dead and/or missing in action. From information salvaged from the wreckage of Osrisis, Heroes United historians have concluded that the split occured during the Battle of Paradom, which occured on Paradom III, a minor planet that would have gone completely unknown by the rest of HU if it wasn't for the fact that the planet was the stage for the first encounter and first real battle between HU and INFINYTUM. because of this, the planet has gained significant historical relevance and the HU victory is what shattered their rival organization into cells. history of the two battles in the regular multiverse, the Battle of Paradom began when a HU archeology team was fired upon by an unknown group of assailants who wiped out the entire camp and forced the escapees to flee into orbit, sending out a distress call as they did so. HU forces responded immediately and stormed the position where the remainder of the personnel were held, and successfully rescued them, prompting the unknown forces to respond with a distress call of their own, which brought Tranz and the bulk of INFIN's forces to the scene. after a short skirmish with these forces and discovering that their enemies were primarily Dark duohumans, the HU forces finally called on the three commanders, who responded in minutes, and waged an all-out battle on the most major continent of the planet, which now consists of mostly craters. after three months of fighting with no end in sight, a group of young duohuman cadets were seperated from their superior and cornered by Tranz himself, prompting Elexion to come down on the unfortunate INFIN soldiers like the wrath of God. quickly dispatching the soldiers, Elexion came up against Tranz in a one-on-one battle that almost shattered the continent. after two hours, the battle finally ended when Tranz slipped on a small stone and allowed Elexion to get a deciding hit in that forced Tranz and the rest of INFINYTUM to retreat from the planet, leaving a few of their soldiers behind. and here is the difference in the twin multiverse, a tiny, miniscule event that changed the course of history in that multiverse: Tranz stepped over the stone that he had slipped on in the normal universe, and Elexion slipped on it instead, allowing Tranz to seriously wound him. not being one to abandon his troops, Elexion, mortally wounded and nearly unconcious from blood loss, held his own against the entirety of INFINYTUM, allowing HU to retreat and evacuate from the planet before Tranz managed to stab Elexion in the side, his sword going through both of Elexion's hearts. on the doorstep of death, Elexion muttered that the "balance would live on", and was gifted with a short vision of an alternate timeline where the stone was an inch to the right, allowing Tranz to slip on it and creating a parallel multiverse where INFINYTUM lost the battle, before dieing. history of the alternate multiverse after retreating from their loss of Paradom III, HU's commander's personalities suddenly changed. Camolot the Wanderer became completely serious and wracked with guilt, beleiving that he could have saved Elexion but hadn't, while Will S. drifted further and further away from everyone else until he disappeared all together, leaving HU in Wanderer's hands. with Elexion and Will gone, Wanderer became slightly insane and unbalanced, causing HU's war with INFINYTUM to become a losing one. finally, on a battle on HU's last major outpost, Wanderer was severely wounded and was forced to retreat to Osrisis, HU's last stronghold, accompanied by and alternate Jesse Knight, and closely followed by INFIN. thinking that the huge quantum vibrational engines that contained Osrisis in a qauntum bubble seperate from the rest of the multiverse were defence satellites of some kind, Tranz attacked them and caused a cataclysmic series of events that sent Osrisis crasing into the planet that INFIN had chosen as their base after their victory over HU on Paradom, destroying most of both planets and the forces of both organizations, along with the loss of both Wanderer and Knight, who were on the planet at the time. approximately 10,000 people escaped the death of Osrisis on various ships or by catching a lift on the CHAMO, which is designed as an emergency mass escape ship. ordinarily, Knight would have just stepped out and gone somewhere else for a little, then regrouped with HU later (as would Wanderer), but the disturbances at a quantum level emenating from the impact temorarily blocked all forms of travel between unverses or even dimensions, blocking their only escape option. with all three commanders missing, HU would have been doomed to either fade out of existance or elect a new leader, but thankfully Will returned from his long absence to take charge of HU himself. he was different now, completely and utterly focused on the task at hand, and he quickly began a losing war with INFIN. using the very same tactics that the INFINYTUM from this multiverse used; namely, hit-and-run tactics, hitting hard and fast then fleeing. this was a viable solution ecause it allowed HU to survive in the face of a superior INFINYTUM force, but it had it's falts. Will had come back even more unstable than he ever had been, and isolated himself from the rest of HU in a containment apartment a few thousand feet beneath the crust of a dead planet in universe 23, which was built to survive his fits of instability between long stretches of lucidity. any and all encounters with alternate HU forces have resulted in hostilities due to Will's shattered mental state and therefore occasionally nonsensical orders. it has been theorized that for some reason, the alternate Will's shattered mind has classified our multiverse's HU as a threat. alternate HU forces are to be approached only under an extreme emergency. any sightings or evidence of alternate HU forces in our multiverse must be immediatley sent to all three commanders and Camolot the Creator marked as a Class I emergency correspondance, and a force of no less than twenty duohumans will arrive at the location in three minutes, along with as many of the three commanders as possible.